<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiny Boots of Leather by only_in_dreams (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004309">Shiny Boots of Leather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/only_in_dreams'>only_in_dreams (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Clothing Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Porn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/only_in_dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you,” moaned Raihan.</p>
<p>“Then kneel,” answered Leon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shiny Boots of Leather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan gazed at his reflection in front of him. The cool glass of the elevator wall did nothing to oppress the fire that was burning inside of him. </p>
<p>Raihan growled to himself, why does this damn elevator always take so long to get to the top? Why did Rose build such a big fucking tower?</p>
<p>Just when he thought his drippings of lust could not be contained any longer, the elevator doors slid open. Leon’s office was dark, only the lights of other Wyndon buildings lit up the large space. Why did Raihan suddenly feel like prey about to be devoured?</p>
<p>”L-Leon?” Raihan called out pitifully.</p>
<p>”Over here darling~” Leon answered. With that, the large swivel chair suddenly turned around behind the large oak desk.</p>
<p>There he was. Raihan’s king and greatest prize, in full glory for him to enjoy. He sat completely naked, only in his tall, leather boots that he wore along with his Battle Tower outfit. Raihan shuddered.</p>
<p>”Take off your clothes and come closer,” Leon ordered.</p>
<p>Raihan obeyed, feverishly taking off his large hoodie and signature headband along with the rest of his clothes. Upon approaching the large oak desk, like a servant to a king’s throne, Leon put his hand up.</p>
<p>”Stop,” Leon said sternly.</p>
<p>Raihan gulped and stood still, watching as Leon rose from his chair. He heard the large steps of Leon getting closer, leather boots squelching against the floor.</p>
<p>That was when Raihan could finally see Leon’s face. His eyes looked hungry, looking like he was going to tear out Raihan’s throat right then and there. Instead, he took a finger and rubbed it across Raihan’s cool neck.</p>
<p>”What a fine specimen you are~” Leon cooed, Raihan trembled at his words and touch. “Are you going to be good for me?”</p>
<p>Raihan could only nod.</p>
<p>”More importantly, do you want me?”</p>
<p>Again, Raihan modded.</p>
<p>”No, no. That won’t do, I need to hear it from you baby~”</p>
<p>”I-I want you,” Raihan mumbled.</p>
<p>”Louder please,” Leon said sternly, suddenly taking a firm hold of Raihan’s large, twitching crotch.</p>
<p>”I want you”</p>
<p>”Then kneel”</p>
<p>And that’s what Raihan did, taking in Leon’s enormous cock into his tender mouth. He started slow, rubbing his lips around Leon’s tip. He could feel the purple-haired men trembling at this motion. Oh how the great king falls, Raihan thought with a snicker.</p>
<p>Then, Leon grabbed a handful of Raihan’s hair and whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>”Please me, my dragon, please me~”</p>
<p>With that, Raihan started sucking faster, feeling Leon’s pre-cum dripping on the inside of his mouth. The pair stumbled back into Leon’s large oak desk, with Leon leaning against it as he took in Raihan’s glorious gift.</p>
<p>”Ahhhhh! Raihan~”</p>
<p>”Does this satisfy you, my king?”</p>
<p>Leon could only moan in response, so Raihan took that as a yes.</p>
<p>”I-I’m so close now!” Leon cried out.</p>
<p>Raihan didn’t stop until he felt his mouth pumped full of Leon’s sweet, sticky heat. Swallowing it without any difficulty, he rose and planted a firm kiss on Leon’s mouth, their souls moulding into one.</p>
<p>”Well, since you’ve been so faithful to me, I only see it fit to please you~” Leon said with a pant.</p>
<p>Raihan had no time to answer before Leon tackled him to the cool, marble floor, making marks all over Raihan’s torso.</p>
<p>”Brand me Leon,” Raihan screamed. “I am yours!”</p>
<p>Leon smiled and stepped on Raihan’s twitching cock lightly with his black, leather boot. Raihan moaned at the feeling.</p>
<p>Then, Leon walked away briefly and pulled out a tiny bottle of lube from a drawer in his desk.</p>
<p>”You’ve been such a good boy~” Leon cooed. “Now let me please you.”</p>
<p>He felt Leon’s large index finger rub the inside of his rim. He felt the tightness quickly come loose as Leon’s finger found the glory spot. Raihan gasped when Leon suddenly started pumping Raihan’s large cock, doing both stimulation in sync.</p>
<p>”Ahhh!” Raihan cried out. “I-I’m so close Leon, don’t stop please!”</p>
<p>”Anything for you my dragon~”</p>
<p>And with that, Raihan’s heat exploded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Raihan woke up in a sweat, his cock still twitching in anticipation. His sheets were a mess of cum and perspiration. Looking over at the time, the dragon tamer noticed it was 3:29 a.m.</p>
<p>Raihan groaned, he had the wet dream about Leon and his leather boots again.</p>
<p>You have to tell him how you feel, Raihan thought. If you don’t, you may just be consumed by your lust for him.</p>
<p>”Rotom! Set a reminder to call Leon tomorrow, I want to set up a meeting with him”</p>
<p>The phone did it’s job dutifully and Raihan smiled, sauntering off to his bathroom to take a nice, hot shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any constructive criticism/kudos is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>